I'm Bringing Home A Baby Bumblebee
by The Manic Muse
Summary: Bumblebee gets killed by Starscream, but gets reborn as...Bumblebee Archibald Witwicky?  AWWWWWW. SamxMikaela, FansxBaby Bee Trust me, you'll love him! AW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok. For those of you that haven't had the pleasure of having a baby, believe me. It's one of the most painful, most exhausting, most terrifyingly AWESOME experiences you can go through. It's messy. It's chaotic. It's beautiful. My son looked like an alien when he was born. I kid you not. New born babies, when they first come out of you, don't look quite as cute as they do after they're all cleaned up. They haven't been breathing on their own very long, so they have a purplish tint, they are covered in birthing fluids, which looks like oatmeal and they tend to be really pissed when they come out so they have scrunched up little faces. However, after 9 months of emotional hell, swollen ankles, back aches and puking and 11 hours or more of pain and suffering, your just happy it's finally over. It gets better, trust me. I've decided to be nice and not go through the whole labor thing here... We're going to say Mikaela went into labor then popped out a baby without all the gory details. **_

_**Other note- Thank you all for your prayers regarding the fires in Southern California. We really need them. My other stories will continue when I'm back home and everything has calmed down. Until then, enjoy this little plot bunny that's been running around inside my head.**_

Chapter One- From metal to flesh

"_Sam... Run... " _

"_I told you before... I'm not gonna leave you Bee" _

"_P...Please Sam...Save... Save yourself..."_

_Sam's heart was breaking. Good old Bee was still trying to save him, even as he lay in pieces on the floor. Faithful to the end. Those beautiful blue optics were dim and flickering as the Autobot struggled to stay online. With a sob, Sam threw his arms around Bee's face plate. _

"_Don't leave me Bee..."_

_Bumblebee dragged his arm across the ground, gently stroking his back with a finger tip, his voice weak and crackling as his system's shut down. "I...I'm sorry Sam..." _

"_I love you Bee..." _

"_Love...You...Too...Ssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmm"_

_Sorrow turned to panic as Bumblebee's optics flickered one last time and went dark, the soft hum that Sam had grown accustomed to slowly grinding to a halt and going silent as his fading spark dimmed and went out._

"_Bee... Just hold on Bee... DON'T GO!"_

"..."

"BEE!"

Sam jerked out of bed, his heart pounding. It took him only a moment to realize it had been a dream. He hung his head, letting his tears fall.

"Oh Sam..."

Mikaela wrapped her arms around him, holding him as he sobbed. It had been a year since Starscream had taken his Bee from him. It hurt every bit as much now as it had the day Ratchet had looked at the broken form that had once been so full of life and simply shook his head.

That had been the first time Sam had ever seen an Autobot cry. Watching tears of blue streak down the faces of Optimus Prime and Ratchet was scary enough. Watching Ironhide weep like a baby was terrifying. It had been a true testament to just how much Bee had touched the people in his life.

"I miss him Kaela..."

She nodded, tears of her own brimming. "I miss him too Sam..."

Unseen by human eyes, a glowing blue orb hovered nearby, watching in silence as he had since the moment his spark had left his body. He didn't look away from Sam and Mikaela as another blue orb shimmered into existence beside him.

"_Ready to join the matrix yet?" _

"_I won't leave him." _

"_You always were stubborn as pit."_

"_I'm sorry Jazz... I don't mean to be." _

"_Oh don't give me that scrap. You wouldn't be the Bee we know and love if you weren't. That's why I talked Primus into letting you go back." _

_The smaller of the two orbs flared excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in mid air. "JAZZ! HOW? You said my body was destroyed..." _

"_It was. That's why we're going to put you in a new one." _

"_A new one?" _

"_Yep."_

"_Jazz your the best!" _

"_Aw, I love you too Bee." _

**-9 months later- **

"Sam, I need more towels."

"..."

"SAM! Panic later. I need more towels."

Sam pulled his eyes away from the scene in front of him and the sounds of the woman he loved in pain and the hologram kneeling in front of her and ran for the linen closet, grabbing every towel in the entire house and hurrying back to Ratchet as his heart pounded in his chest. He hung his head as images of Bee, laying there in a puddle of energon filtered through his racing mind. Mikaela's screams tore through the house, snapping him from his daze.

Ratchet had braced her shins against his shoulders, his hands under her nightgown as he gently talked her through the birth of their child. Not for the first time, Sam was grateful for the giant alien robots that had changed his life 6 years ago. He jumped as a strong hand clasped his shoulder. A soft chuckle calmed him as he looked up into the strong faded blue eyes of Optimus Prime's hologram.

"Ratchet has been delivering sparklings longer then your race has existed Sam. Mikaela will be fine."

Sam nodded numbly as Optimus took the towels from him " Let us take care of things. Your place is by her side."

"Hold her hand kid."

Sam's eyes widened slighly when Ironhide's hologram appeared beside him and pushed him gently towards his wife.

**-4 hours and lots of screaming later-**

Sam stared in complete awe at the squirming, wailing baby that Ironhide was gently wiping clean. If he hadn't watched Ironhide interact with Will's daughters Annabelle and Claire, he wouldn't believe what he was seeing. The weapon's specialist was actually cooing, the biggest smile Sam had ever seen crossing his face as he tenderly wrapped the newborn in a blanket and reluctantly handed him to his mother. Ratchet smirked, gently helping him to his feet. Sam of course, had fainted dead away at just the right moment, missing the last part of the process.

"It's male Sam."

A boy. The baby was a boy. Struggling to form coherent words, Sam felt tears forming. "Boy... I have a son...Kaela..."

Mikaela laughed. "Yes Sam, we have a son. You can thank me later."

"So. Whatcha gonna name the runt?"

Mikaela looked at Sam and stated proudly. "Bumblebee."

Sam couldn't hold back the flood gate of emotion tearing through him.

As he fell asleep in Mikaela's arms, Bumblebee finally understood why Sam had been so obsessed with Mikaela's breasts...

Breasts were warm.


	2. Chapter 2

HI! Yep. I made a baby! SQUEE! Ok, so, for those of you that didn't get the last chapter, Bumblebee has been reborn as Sam and Mikaela's son, who ironically has been named Bumblebee in his memory... CUTE! This story is written in loving memory of the rabid hamster in my head, who died from smoke inhalation. Moment of silence for the hamster. "..." Ok, moment is over. Everyone say hello to his replacement, Farfanarf the flatulent Chinchilla! Talk about a brain fart. Ha! I made a funny. Or was that a stinky...

And yes. Babies have really good aim... I've been peed on several times.

"_**Thoughts and Telepathy. Yes, I said TELEPATHY. Ha. I rule. Yes, I know it makes no sense that Bee would be telepathic... But I'm bored and it seemed like an awesome idea, so bite me." **_

"_Com"_

Chapter 2- Target Practice.

"Primus yer cute."

"_**Ready..."**_

Bumblebee grinned as Ironhide's hologram nimbly undid the corners of his diaper, bracing his butt against the changing table in preparation. If only the weapons specialist knew.

"_**Aim..."**_

He briefly wondered what Ironhide would think, if he knew the baby he was cooing over was actually trying to hit him as he aimed his "cannon" at Ironhide's face.

"_**FIRE!"**_

Ironhide sputtered, stumbling backwards as the stream hit the dead center of his hologram's face. Bumblebee giggled happily. This never got old. Oh yes, humans were amazing creatures.

"Oh ha ha..."

Ironhide looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. With skill that came from years of practice, Bumblebee put on his very best I'm too cute to be mad at expression and kicked his feet, sticking out his tongue.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbpppppp!"

"Uncle Hide, can I have some juice?"

Bumblebee grinned and used 6 year old Annabelle Lennox's distraction to aim a well placed kick, sending the baby powder bottle flying at Ironhide's turned head. It bounced off his chest, covering him in a fine mist of white.

"_**Score!"**_

Primus almighty this was fun. He loved it when Sam and Mikaela double dated with Sarah and Will and left him and the girls home with Ironhide.

Ironhide's eyes widened as 4 year old Claire Lennox came in with no clothing on, followed by a very guilty looking Annabelle.

"Annabelle, what happened to Claire's clothing?"

The older of the two girls looked guilty. "She got paint on them."

The groan that came from his old friend made Bee laugh. He decided to be cruel and scrunched up his face, screaming like a banshee. Ironhide winced, hurriedly finishing with Bee's diaper change and holding him in one arm while he worked on figuring out how exactly Claire had gotten paint on her clothing.

**-One Hour Later-**

Damn Ironhide to pit. The slagger had stuffed a bottle in his mouth. As Bee fought against the urge to suck, he tried again to dirty his diaper before the inevitable happened. He had learned quickly that a warm bottle was an enemy, bringing a deep sleep that try as he might he couldn't resist. He was almost convinced that they were drugging him.

Oh no, not the rocking. Anything but the rocking. He had more chaos to cause! He wasn't done with operation torment Hide and he knew that if he fell asleep Sam and Mikaela would be back when he woke and he would have to wait for them to go out again to finish it.

Ironhide smirked down at the little runt in his arms, rocking back and forth in Sarah's rocking chair while he told Claire and Annabelle a bed time story.

Bee did the only thing he could do. He tried to spit out the bottle. Nearly impossible, considering the fact that Ironhide was the one holding it. Ironhide made things worse by gently moving the bottle, rubbing the nipple of it against the roof of his mouth. He couldn't stop himself, he was hungry. Hating himself for being such a weakling, he clamped on to the bottle. Mmmm...

Ironhide smirked down at Bumblebee as he latched onto the bottle and sucked hungrily, making content little grunting sounds as his eyelids drooped. Primus almighty human babies were cute. A tinge of sadness struck his spark as he looked down at the tiny human, as memories of a tiny yellow sparkling curled up against his cannon with an energon bottle in his mouth hit his processors. Shaking it off, he slowly got to his feet and gently kissed each of the now sleeping Lennox girls on their foreheads.

"Night runts."

"_**Goodnight, bucket'o'bolts." **_

Ironhide stopped in mid step, blue eyes locking on the baby in his arms. For a minute he could have sworn the little runt was grinning as his eyes big blue eyes slid shut. Curious, he linked into his com unit.

"_Hey Ratchet?" _

"_What is it Hide?"_

"_Babies don't got language skills right?" _

"_Human offspring do not gain cognitive abilities until they are almost 2 years of age. Why?"_

"_Bumblebee just said good night." _

"_Hide, babies make all sorts of strange sounds. He will not have the ability to speak yet." _

Ironhide looked down at the now peacefully sleeping baby. _"You sure?"_

"_Yes Hide. I am sure. However, if it will make you feel better I will check when Sam brings him in for an examination tomorrow." _

"_Alright. Night Ratchet." _

"_Goodnight Ironhide."_

Shrugging his shoulders, Ironhide gently carried his precious cargo to Will and Sarah's bedroom, laying him in his Bassinet and softly covered him with his blanket.

"Night lil tyke."


	3. Chapter 3

**Awwwww, YAYness... More stuff. Really sweet and mushy. FRENZY? AW! I like Frenzy. Yes, Prowl is in this story. I'm not good at Prowl... He's kind of...Stuffy. In this chapter we get into more of the Telepathy thingy and I love stories where Ironhide is a father figure. He's so awesome! Awwww. **

**"Telepathy!"**

**Chapter 3- Fatherly advice... Awwww**

"Hello little Bumblebee, welcome to my med bay."

Bumblebee glared at Ratchet's smiling hologram, though truth be told he was finding this to be almost cute.

"I don't suppose Ironhide was right about you talking yet, eh?"

Bumblebee burped in response, then blew raspberries at his favorite medic. Ironhide thought he could talk? Hmm.

Ratchet chuckled and gently began his examination. Bumblebee was enjoying this. Ratchet was actually being nice!

Grunting, Bumblebee made the mother of all messes in his diaper, giggling gleefully. Revenge was going to be sweet. Ratchet's hologram actually wrinkled it's nose.

"**That's for all the dents you've put in my face plate over the years Ratchet! HA!" **

"I wouldn't have dented your face plate if you had held..."

Both Ratchet and Bumblebee stared at each other with wide eyes.

"**Holy shit... You CAN read minds! The twin's weren't kidding..."**

Ratchet's hologram blinked. **"**Bumblebee?**" **

Bumblebee grinned. **"Hi!"**

There was a crackle, then Ratchet's CPU crashed and his hologram vanished., his Autobot form hitting the floor with a thud.

"**HOLY FRAG DON'T DROP ME! RATCHET! HELP!"**

Bumblebee screamed as he fell through the air, flailing as panic hit him. He knew enough about baby humans to know that chances were he wasn't going to survive the fall. Scrunching his eyes shut, he tried to brace himself for the inevitable.

It never came. Something cool and hard, but not unpleasant caught him. A soft, comforting click met his ears. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring up at the four optic's face of Frenzy. Frag.

"**Out of the frying pan into the fire..."**

Frenzy tilted his silver head, clicking again, but to Bumblebee's surprise, the mini-bot didn't hurt him.

"**How is it that you can connect to my cpu human youngling?"**

Bumblebee stared at Frenzy.

"**You can hear me too?" **

"Frenzy... If you harm that youngling I swear to Primus I will rip off your head and turn it into a lugnut."

Bumblebee grinned as a very pissed off looking Ratchet aimed a photon pistol at Frenzy's head and an even more pissed off looking Optimus Prime, Prowl and Ironhide charged into the Med Bay. To the surprise of everyone, Frenzy shielded Bumblebee with his tiny body, putting his back between the pistol Ratchet held and the baby.

"ST-STUPID AUTOBOT! P-PUT THAT AWAY! I WON'T HURT HIM! F-F-FRAG YOU!"

Bumblebee did the only thing he could do. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Frenzy clicked at him soothingly and rocked him as the Autobot's stared in silent awe.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Panic filled Bumblebee as Sam ran into the med bay.

"**Please... Please don't let him hurt Sam..." **

Panic turned to relief as Ironhide scooped Sam up, holding him still as he struggled, trying desperately to get to his son. Frenzy walked across the table towards him and held out the baby.

"Here... This t-time, don't drop him."

Ironhide flicked on his hologram, quickly grabbing Bumblebee and rolling away from the Decepticon with practiced ease.

In the back ground, he could hear Optimus talking to Frenzy. He tried to listen in, but found his eyelids closing against his will as he burrowed against Ironhide's strong chest.

"Easy kid... I got ya... Your ok..."

Feeling just like a sparkling, Bumblebee gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep in his former guardian's strong arms.

Once Frenzy was safely locked in the brig and baby Bumblebee was safely sleeping under the watchful eye of Sam and Mikaela, who had been given a room on the base. Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus Prime discussed the voice that they had all heard. Ratchet stared silently at the ground, his head hung in shame.

"I...I dropped him..."

Optimus, Ironhide and Prowl exchanged looks.

Optimus placed a comforting hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes Ratchet. You know that better then anyone. The important thing is that he is safe. "

"I second that Ratch. No one is perfect. The kid is ok. What I wanna know is if I'm tha only one that heard Bumblebee? "

"Prowl and I both heard it."

Ratchet sighed. "It was his voice. However, I believe it was coming from the baby. Optimus, Bumblebee's spark was gone. I believe voices from beyond the matrix would be your area of expertise. What say you?"

Optimus looked thoughtful. "Your guess is as good as mine, however I will consult the matrix and see what I can find out. In the mean time, I think it would be wise to have Sam and Mikaela move in here so that we can keep an eye on Bumblebee."

"Optimus...Did you really hear Bee?"

The four Autobots looked downwards at the sound of Sam's voice. Optimus nodded.

"I believe so Sam... "

Sam nodded. "I always knew he'd find a way back..."

Prowl frowned. "It is highly illogical that Bumblebee is speaking through your son Sam. You should not get your hopes up."

"I'm not stupid Prowl..."

Prowl remained stoic.

"I was not saying you were Sam."

With that, the tactition turned neatly on his heel and left the room without another word. Ironhide transformed, opening his passenger side door.

"Come on kid, ride with me."

Sam blinked, then sighed and climbed in, leaning back against the seat as Ironhide headed for open road.

"Ya know, it ain't easy being a dad."

Sam looked out the side window, shoulders sagging "Tell me about it..."

"Did Bee ever tell you about how he grew up?"

"No..."

Ironhide grunted. "Back when the war first started, Megatron went ape shit and ordered the destruction of a youth colony called Floatilia. 9,743 lives were lost that day, all of them femmes and sparklings."

Sam's eyes widened in horror. "Sparklings... Baby Autobot's?"

"Yeah. Bet your not feelin so guilty about taking Megatron down now, huh?"

"Crap Hide... "

"I was the head of a rescue detail send to search for survivors. I found one."

"Bumblebee..."

"Yeah. Poor kid was so hungry he could barely stay online. I found him hiding in the ventilation shaft in the remains of the nursery where he had spent his entire life. He was clinging to the corpse of a sparkling younger then himself. We think he was trying to rescue the little guy..."

Sam smiled. Good old Bee. "That sound's like Bee alright..."

"Bee kept us sane Sam In the darkness of war, he was our spark. Specially mine. He use ta sleep, curled around my right cannon..."

Sam frowned as Ironhide shuddered softly, his voice cracking with emotion. "There wasn't a bot on base that could resist those big blue optics."

Sam felt his heart breaking all over again, tears sliding down his cheeks as Ironhide's hologram crackled on, looking down at him, his eyes showing the grief Sam knew he must be feeling. Sam hung his head as the weapons specialist slung an arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

"There's a point ta all this kid. That point is, I know what your going through. I've been there. If ya need ta talk ta someone, you got a friend in me."

Sam looked up. Ironhide smiled.

"Bee was right about you Hide."

Ironhide raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Sam grinned. "Your a big softie."

Ironhide chuckled. "Big softie has BIG cannons. Remember that kid."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! For those of you that don't watch Transformers Cybertron! There is an episode, where Megatron gets under Optimus Prime's "skin" so to speak, causing him to turn into a spineless sack of wuss and order everyone to stand down because he feels responsible for putting their lives in danger and doubt's his ideals... Standing there while Megatron wipes the floor with his butt.**

**Irritated beyond belief, Vector Prime punches him in the face and basically tells him to stop being a self centered little brat, knocking him out of it. At the end of the episode, Optimus Prime turns to Vector Prime and says "You've got quite the right hook by the way... " Vector Prime chuckles and replies "Remember that, and don't make me use it again."**

**I adore Vector Prime. **

**My son just turned three. I actually miss him being a baby. Yes! The Radish has offspring! OMG! RUN AWAY! Of course I have offspring! That's what happens when you have sex... Teehee. My son's name is Taylor and he has the most beautiful blue eyes in the whole universe. Big, striking, Bumblebee eyes. When he was baby, he use to look up at me with those blue eyes and I swear to god it was magical. Those eyes stole my heart forever. They still do. I was thinking I would use that concept on Optimus... Aw. Warning: Mushy mommy moment!**

**Chapter 4- And that... Is how Optimus Prime got his groove back... **

Optimus Prime sighed. The matrix was being a pain in the aft. Narrowing his optics, he forced his processor to clear and tried again.

The matrix responded sluggishly, the blue strands that connected him to the power within hardly moving at all, before metaphorically telling him to go jump in a vat of hot solvent and vanishing without a trace..

It had been this way since Mission City, gradually getting worse. After losing Bumblebee, it had gone from gradually to the point where he had to strain to get any reaction at all. The matrix was rapidly becoming more and more difficult to connect with.

Today however, was the first time he had actually failed. He knew the cause. He had faced this problem before. The matrix of leadership, required a leader. To be a leader, one must be strong of spark.

It was hard to be strong of spark, when your spark was broken beyond repair.

For a moment, he briefly wondered if it was time to pass the matrix on. The All Spark was gone. Cybertron was gone. After everything he had put them through, in the end he had failed them all. He had been wrong and they had paid for his mistakes.

"Remember, Optimus Prime. What I said about my right hook."

That was the only warning he had before an invisible fist slammed into his face, sending him sprawling with such force his optic's flickered and shut off.

He knew what would come next, even before his optics groggily flickered on and he found himself bathed in bright golden light.

"Shall I quote you, Optimus Prime?"

"Uunngh..."

"Very well, I shall. Remember, as long as there is hope, there is life."

Optimus hung his head, staring at the faded red feet in front of him. "But is there hope Vector Prime? We have lost so much..."

"If you must ask me that, it is no wonder you are having such difficulty."

Optimus lifted his head. Vector Prime raised an optic ridge at him. When Optimus gave no reply, the ancient Cybertronian supplied an answer for him.

"It seems to me that a new life, should bring new hope Optimus Prime."

Realization dawned on Optimus Prime. He smiled faintly. "How is it that you always have the answers, Vector Prime?"

"I don't. I do however, pay attention. Perhaps you should as well."

With that Optimus found himself face down on the floor of the base, his jaw still aching from Vector Prime's punch. With a groan, he pushed himself into a sitting position. A soft cry reached his audio sensors. Activating his hologram, he followed the sound.

Mikaela looked up as he quietly entered the nursery and smiled. She was rocking Bumblebee, who had woken up and was fussing. He returned her smile, eyes resting on the tiny baby in her arms as he pondered the words of Vector Prime. Mikaela seemed to sense his thoughts.

"Would you like to hold him Optimus?"

Optimus was about to refuse, claiming he had work to do, when she put the little one in his arms. Blinking he looked downward just as those beautiful blue eyes looked up at him. The instant his eyes met with Bumblebee's something burst from his spark, flooding his entire body with burning warmth.

"Aw, he likes you."

He blinked out of it, looking up at Mikaela, who was watching him with a soft smile.

She grinned, cleaning up the nursery while she had a moment with her hands free.

"You know Optimus, the day we met Bee, Sam asked me something. He asked me, fifty years from now, when you look back on your life, don't you wanna be able to say you had the guts to get in the car? If I hadn't gotten into Bumblebee that night, I never would have ended up in Mission City, I never would have fallen in love with Sam and I never would have met any of you. But most importantly. I never would have had Bumblebee... Everything we've been through, he makes it all worth it... Funny how things work out, huh?"

Optimus honestly couldn't think of anything to say as Bumblebee nuzzled against his chest, staring up at him with those big blue eyes. His eyes widened as the matrix of leadership jumped to life, filling him with a strength he hadn't felt since the beginning of the war.

Mikaela stared as a single tear slid down the cheek of the mighty leader of the Autobots. "Optimus... Are you alright?"

He nodded, smiling at her. "Yes, I am alright. Your son is beautiful Mikaela..."

Hope was staring him in the face.


End file.
